


Chaotic good

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [19]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Organized Crime, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: They say that girls always fall for the bad boys, even after he realized that he was into guys Leo never thought that that rule would ever apply to him. Then again, Jason isn’t exactly bad… but, he isn’t exactly good either.





	Chaotic good

**Author's Note:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman: Under the Redhood or any of its characters

Daylight, about ten A.M if he had to guess.

Leo set his feet down on the cool tiled floor as he got up from the bed, dressed in a grey t-shirt that was obviously too big to be his own and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms he left the room letting out a wide yawn and rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. He didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings as he made his way through the luxury apartment, didn’t need to. After all, this isn’t the first time he’s spent the night, not by a long shot.

After a quick trip to the adjoined room to use the bathroom and brush his teeth Leo walked past the bedroom doors, past the study on the left side of the hall that had hundreds of books all lined up on the walls, through the living room with sleek furniture and a state of the art plasma T.V mounted on the wall with large windows showing off a spectacular view of the city scape. Past the kitchen towards the door on the far left that led to the gym and Leo just paused in the doorway to take in the scene.

There was a treadmill to the left, weights on the other side of the room near the mirror wall, a leg machine to the right just a few feet away from the wall covered with kendo sticks, sparring swords, nun-chucks, _actual_ ninja stars and a few more weapons that Leo couldn’t name. Training dummies, medicine balls of at least three different sizes and a jump rope hanging in the corner.

Leo leaned against the door jab with a small smile on his face folding his arms across his chest as he watched the man in the center of the large room work. He had pitch black hair, sea green eyes. He was 6’10, with tanned skin stretching over hard defined muscles, sculpted biceps and pecs and the most insane abs that Leo’s seen in his entire life. Seriously not even Adam could compare.

The older man was in the middle of the room dressed in nothing but a pair of sweat pants, sweat streaming off his skin, down his chest over his face to drip off the tip of his nose and chin as he did handstand push-ups, eyes tense with concentration. Usually Jason barely even broke a sweat when he worked out so clearly this was a sign that he’s been at it for a couple of hours. Briefly Leo did the math, trying to figure out exactly how long Jason waited to start after he woke him up at like two in the morning to… well to do certain things before Leo passed out all over again. The teen ignored the flush of heat rushing to his face, fidgeting against the door jab a bit before he decided to make his presence known.

Of course he knew that Jason was already aware of his presence but a little acknowledgement would be nice.

Leo let his head rest against the door as the older man continued and he couldn’t help but let his smile grow a little more as he spoke, “Wow, I have really good taste.”

Jason lifted his gaze in a pause for a moment giving the teen a grin as he pushed himself up all before lowering himself all over again, “That so?”

“I mean your taste is obviously better but you know.” Leo said with a slight shrug and Jason gave a snort as he did one more rep before pushing himself off the floor and landing on his feet, briefly snatching a discarded towel off the floor, wiping off his brow and neck as he walked over to the teen standing in the door. Leo stood still as he approached listening to the faint panting breaths that Jason took as he got closer until the taller man just smirked as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips. It was the same as all of Jason’s kisses harsh and demanding, filled with a kind of intensity that freaked him out sometimes. A lot about Jason freaked Leo out, scared him to the point that he’d tense if the other man came close, put him on edge whenever he knew that Jason was in town but he didn’t know exactly where he was, made a cold shiver of fear run down his spine whenever Jason pinned him down but at the same time he couldn’t find it in himself to stay away.

Leo had to grab a hold of the door jab to stop himself from stumbling back while Jason gripped the back of his neck to keep him still. Tight, always tight almost like he thought that Leo might run away before he broke the kiss and spoke less than centimeters away from the younger man’s lips as he stared right into his eyes. Piercing, almost painful and never blinking, but there was so much in those eyes Leo couldn’t look away.

“You’re up later than normal; I thought I might have actually worn you out this time.”

Leo glared at the implication behind those words, “You thought wrong.”

“Yeah?” Jason started sounding almost thoughtful as he gave Leo one more kiss before he turned to leave the room and walk over to the kitchen, “I guess I’ll just have to try harder next time.”

Leo flushed giving the older man a halfhearted glare as he followed him into the kitchen.

This started about two years ago when Leo woke up in Jason’s bed the first time around.

Bree and Chase had left the island by then and so Adam and Leo were the ones left to oversee the transition of the Academy from School for bionic children to Organization for bionic agents. The kids were doing well and Adam and Leo were having a lot of fun taking them on missions and supervising their heroing. Even if it got just a bit tiring at times.

One day they got a mission alert about a bank robbery and hostage situation in the next town over and so Adam and Leo put together a team and headed out to the scene. At first everything seemed fine; the bionic kids managed to save the hostages and get them out of the building while Adam and Leo took on the robbers and neutralized them. It actually went pretty quickly since it’s nothing that they hadn’t done before.

Unfortunately these criminals weren’t anything like they had ever faced before, Adam and Leo were left in a proverbial shit storm when one of the robbers somehow managed to break the handcuffs wrapped around his wrists before freeing the others and they found themselves under attack all over again. It occurred to them that the guys they were facing weren’t completely human, since Leo was sure that no human being could get hit by one of his energy blasts and still manage to recover that quickly, even if Leo hadn’t been using his full strength at the time.

He got cornered in the vault room and his eyes went wide when he suddenly found himself surrounded not only by five very strong and very dangerous looking men but a room filled with explosives with a timer counting down and ready to blow. Leo redoubled his efforts trying to fight through the criminals or at least get a signal out to the bionic kids to call for back up but he soon found himself knocked down on his ass, eyes blurring while his head spun from the kick he got to the head before they finally managed to focus in enough for him to realize that the robbers had stopped and he was now staring down the barrel of a gun.

Leo froze, the room fell into complete silence with nothing but the loud beep from the bombs timer coming from the room.

“Not so cocky now, are ya kid.” One of the men said with a sadistic grin as he stepped forward and crouched down in front of him, Leo could do nothing more than stare back at the man when the gun was pressed up against the bottom of his chin, forcing his head up at an uncomfortable angle as he spoke, “Looks like someone needs to teach you a lesson.”

“Yeah? And who’s gonna do that, fish breath?” Leo said trying to charge up the energy in his arm while he kept his eyes on the man before him, “You, or those special Ed rejects of yours?”

The next moment Leo let out a grunt of pain when the man moved using the butt of his gun to slam into Leo’s head and the teen fell over, the room started spinning violently as his head throbbed before he was kicked in the stomach causing him to cough and gag. Leo was surprised he actually managed to keep his breakfast down as he groaned in pain and made to turn away. Only to get grabbed all over again. Leo was lifted up off the ground and slammed into the wall causing him to gasp when he felt the cold steel touch of what could only be the barrel of a gun pressing against his temple.

“You really don’t know how to keep your mouth shut, huh brat.”

“I get that one a lot.” Leo managed to get out while his head continued to spin and he forced his eyes open but all they seemed to do was blur, the man growled, “How about I show you how.”

“Hey.”  The men turned and Leo craned his neck to see over the shoulder of the guy that had him pinned to the wall but couldn’t see much more than a big blur of black and grey with a smaller red blur at the top.

“If anyone’s giving any lessons here today, it’s going to be me.”

“Who the hell are you?” one of the men called and Leo’s eyes grew heavy as he started losing consciousness.

“Your new teacher, now put the kid down.” Leo heard a loud thump like something hit the ground, “Class is in session.”

Suddenly Leo felt like he was falling, but it all just as suddenly went black.

When Leo woke up, he was in a bed he didn’t recognize in a room he didn’t recognize while his entire body hurt like hell and his throat hurt. Through the spinning he managed to see a glass beside the bed and clumsily reached out for it knocking something down on the ground as he grabbed it and lifted it up to his lips not knowing or even caring about what it was only to sigh in relief when the cool smooth touch of water ran down his throat. Leo spilled some drops on his shirt and on the bed but didn’t really care as he set the glass back on the bedside table before lying back on it to take in some deep breaths. He tried to remember exactly what happened and where he was when he heard soft tapping coming from somewhere in the room.

Leo managed to sit up in the bed, nursing his head and trying to stop it from spinning before looking up around the room only to find someone sitting at a desk in front of the large windows behind him. His eyes were focused on the monitor on top of his desk as he shuffled through some papers and Leo froze unsure of what was going on or what to do first, before he just gave up and decided to just ask what happened when-

“You’re first mistake was letting them live.” The man said without glancing up even once as he continued, “Bad guys are bad; none of them are secretly good. You want justice, then you make sure that they can never hurt anyone ever again.”

Leo frowned in confusion before clearing his throat to speak, but his throat felt funny like he hasn’t used it in a while, “I-“

“You’re second mistake was only using half your strength when they escaped. Never pull your punches, I don’t care who you’re fighting. Not only was that a rookie mistake, it’s an arrogant one as well, always go for the jugular.”

Leo’s frown deepened as the man just kept working behind the desk until he took a deep breath and cleared his throat one more time before he spoke, “What happened, where am I?”

This time the man smirked, “Bank robbery, seven inhumans, you got knocked out on your ass.”

Leo shut his eyes and hissed as the memory came back to him.

“God that was embarrassing.”

“You’re telling me.”

He looked up at the man who still hadn’t so much as glanced up at him at that point.

“Where am I?”

“My apartment.”

Leo gave an exasperated sigh, “And where is that?”

“Up town San Diego.”

“O.K.”

At least he hasn’t left the city yet, he might still be able to catch up to Adam and the bionic kids before they go back home. Leo paused to glance down at the analog clock that he somehow managed to avoid knocking down on the bedside table, it read one o’clock. They got to San Diego for the robbery call at ten.

So three hours?

But he should probably ask, just to be sure.

“How long was I out?”

“Three days.”

“Three…” Leo cut himself off with a gape when the man continued, “Three days since you stabilized two since the robbery so it’s more like five.”

“I’ve been out for five-… but how?!”

“I know some people, getting you healed was tricky especially with that bionic arm and leg but they managed.”

“Five days.” Leo’s eyes went wide and he immediately made to leave the bed, “I need to go. I have to get back to the island-“

Leo cut himself off with a sharp yelp when he got off the bed and the sheets slipped away from his form only for him to grab them and pull them back around himself when he realized that he was completely naked.

The man behind the desk gave a snort and Leo felt himself flush even as he spoke. Somehow this is even worse than that time at school with Trent.

“Where are my clothes?”

This time the man looked up at him and Leo felt himself flush a little more as those piercing green eyes seemed to run all over him before snapping up to lock onto his own as he nodded towards a door on his left, “In the closet.”

Leo tugged on the sheets a little more, making sure he was completely covered as he walked over towards the closet door and opened it only to pause for a brief moment when he realized that it was a walk in closet, almost half the size of the room he just left. There were shoes of all kinds lined up all along the left side of the wall leading inwards and suits and pressed shirts on the right side of the room. Leo walked in a little further towards the other end of the room where a dummy stood in the center dressed up in a brown leather jacket, black pants, black Kevlar top and some kind of red mask on the dummy’s head. There were two large mirror panels behind the dummy both were wide open revealing an armory’s worth of weapons ranging from guns to grenades to knives, lined up and arranged on shelves illuminated by bright UV lighting.

Somehow he couldn’t see someone leaving something like this open by accident. Obviously someone wanted him to see all of this.

Leo stopped right in front of the figure when the memory of the black and red blur in the vault suddenly came back to him when a voice suddenly spoke right behind him.

“How much do you remember about the robbery?”   

Leo turned back to face the man and found him standing with his hands in his pockets. Leo only just noticed that the man was wearing a green t-shirt and black jeans, his hair was messy and ruffled and there was a scar going right over his left brow.

Handsome, despite the scar but Leo couldn’t get his mind off of the arsenal of weaponry behind him.

Something here is very wrong.

“Not much.” Leo answered honestly as he tugged at the sheets around him, “I remember that I was trapped in the vault and someone saved me.”

The man said nothing and Leo glanced back at the dummy before he spoke, “That was you wasn’t it?”

The man still said nothing and Leo started to squirm uncomfortably before he looked up and tried to give a smile, “Well thanks, I would’ve been in some real trouble if-“

“You let them live, why?” The man asked and Leo frowned, “What do you mean?”

“What did you think would happen after they were arrested?”

“I thought they’d go to jail.”

“And then?”

“And then nothing.”

“No not nothing.” The man said as he stepped forward and Leo stepped back, “Let me tell you what would’ve happened after they were arrested. First they’d be detained for a couple of hours before they were released on bail because of some arbitrary law saying that they aren’t a flight risk. Then they’d try to escape or leave the country, hurting or killing anyone that got in the way. If they don’t try to escape then they’ll go to trial, get off on some bullshit clause or go to jail for a couple of months a year max before they’re back on the street doing the exact same thing. And even if court justice actually prevailed, there are hundreds-no-thousands of other people just like them who wouldn’t think twice about slaughtering an innocent kid just so they could make a quick buck.” Leo jumped when he bumped into the clothed dummy and he glanced back at it only to look back when the man grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him, “The only way to make sure that they get what’s coming to them, the only way to make sure they don’t hurt someone else ever again is to end it.”

Leo was honestly a little scared, there was something wild and unhinged in the man’s eyes, something that made a shiver run down Leo’s spine and he had to fight back hard against the urge to turn tail and run. Using all the courage he could muster to look right into those terrifying eyes only to hesitate at the last second-

There was just so much in those eyes that for a moment Leo almost forgot that he was terrified and he almost got lost in them, but then the hand on his chin tightened and he ended up letting go of the sheets around him as he let out a gasp at the pain.

“Why did you let them live?” the man growled and Leo was back to being terrified as he lifted his hands to try and ease the grip on his chin but he still managed to answer.

“If I killed them, it would’ve made me just as bad as they are.”

The man gave a humorless snort, “So you’d rather let them have the opportunity to do it all over again.”

“No, but you don’t have to be a monster to beat one.”

The man watched him for a moment and his hand tightened, Leo cringed at the pain it caused in his jaw and hissed as he made to pull the hand away, “You’re hurting me.”

The man’s grip only tightened as he spoke, “It’s a lot better than what they would have done. Tell me, if you aren’t a monster then what are you?”

Leo used his bionic arm to grab the man’s wrist to wrench his head free before he spoke, “A hero.”

“No, you’re an idiot.” The man said as he pulled his arm free and Leo frowned, “I’m an idiot because I won’t become a murderer?”

“You’re an idiot because you think you’re making a difference. You’re catching them just so they can get loose and you can catch them all over again. And every time they get loose more people get hurt, more lives are destroyed and they just keep going. There’s no logic to it.”

“What would you have done?”

“I took them out.”

“Well I-“

Leo froze when the words really registered in his mind.

“You-you killed them?”

“It needed to be done.”

Leo stepped back only to bump into the dummy all over again with a slight jump while the man just stood exactly where he was.

“You killed them…”

“If I hadn’t gotten rid of them they would’ve been out on the street in a matter of days and they would’ve done worse. If I hadn’t been there they would’ve done worse to you because you couldn’t do what needed to be done.”

“And so the only option you saw was killing them? You can’t exchange one life for another.”

“Stop being so naïve!” The man said with a dark glare and Leo tried hard not to flinch as he continued, “Playing hero doesn’t actually help anyone, you’re just stalling out on the inevitable.”

“If it’s so pointless then why did you save me?!”

“Because I’m nothing like him!” The man almost screamed “I refuse to let anyone else end up like me when I can stop it.”

Leo blinked in surprise and the room dropped into silence. “What happened to you?”

The man let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples as he shut his eyes tight before he spoke, turning to leave. “You’re clothes are in the drawer on the right. When you’re done I’ll have one of my drivers take you wherever you want to go-“

“Wait, at least tell me why you brought me here.” Leo asked stepping forward and making the man pause to look over his shoulder.

“I heard about the robbery, so went to put a stop to it.”

“I thought you said playing hero is pointless.”

“I wasn’t playing hero. The in humans were trying establish themselves in San Diego. The robbery was just the first move and I can’t have anyone moving in on my territory, so I got rid of them.”

“Your territory?” Leo frowned, “What do you mean your territory? Exactly who are you?”

The man said nothing for a moment, just stared at the teen in complete silence and Leo let out a frustrated sigh ready to make the guy tell him his name when-

“Jason.”

“Jason who?”

The man gave a snort, “Now, if I told you that, I’d have to kill you and we both already know I have no problem with neutralizing problems.”

From Jason’s tone it sounded like a joke, but the look in those eyes said otherwise and Leo couldn’t help but swallow hard as he stepped back only to bump into that damn dummy again. The older man gave a short laugh as he stepped forward and Leo stayed still as he approached.

“Then again, I’m not in the habit of hurting kids no matter how stupidly heroic they are.”

Leo straightened up and managed use that spark of anger that flared up at the older man’s comment to look him in the eye as he spoke, “I’m not a kid, what makes you think I’d let you hurt me anyway.”

“I know you won’t stop me, not really anyway.” Jason said stopping right in front of the teen before leaning down to speak beside Leo’s ear and the teen tensed, “You could stop me but then I’d just come back, over and over and over again every time I’d do something worse than the last time.” Leo tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder slowly move up to his neck, “And heroes don’t kill people right?”

Leo ignored the question and didn’t acknowledge the man’s proximity even though he knows that he should, because something is wrong here you know besides the obvious. Something was wrong about Jason, something dark, dangerous. But for some reason Leo didn’t acknowledge the thrill of fear that ran down his spine, he couldn’t.

“You didn’t answer my question, what did you mean when you said that this is your territory?”

“Territory as in my property.”

Leo frowned in confusion, “How do you own a city?”

Jason pulled back and smirked, “By running its crime.”

Leo’s eyes went wide when it suddenly all just clicked.

There were news reports, rumors about the local drug trade and crime around decreasing in the areas surrounding Mission Creek. Those reports claimed that there was a new gang or crime lord operating in the area but all of those reports were unconfirmed and since things never got so out of hand that the police needed back up to handle it the academy was never called to step in. and even then the situations usually seemed to just dissolve themselves so other than the odd dead body found here and there belonging to some or other criminal, there was rarely ever a reason for the police.

But after what Jason told him and after looking around the room, Leo realized that those unconfirmed reports were very very true.

And that’s how it started.

After Leo went home the first time, Jason had him watched and followed and Leo in turn started getting angry since every time he was followed or watched Jason would show up, usually once it was all over but sometimes Jason would actually interfere and handle things his way. And Leo hated it when Jason handled things his way because he knew that Jason’s way rarely ended with whoever Leo was up against walking out alive. They’d argue about it for hours later on when Jason managed to catch Leo alone, argue about the mission and Jason’s meddling and how Leo could tell the older man was just trying to get him to leave the academy and “stop playing hero” as he so fondly put it.

Leo didn’t get it.

He didn’t understand why Jason insisted on having him watched, he didn’t understand why Jason always interfered, he didn’t get why Jason wanted him to quit but most of all Leo couldn’t understand why he couldn’t turn Jason in.

Or rather he could have turned Jason in, he had all the evidence and witness testimony he needed to ring down the fabled Red hood as the police and Leo later found out Jason called his king pin persona. He could have ended it all a long time ago he just wouldn’t.

There was something about Jason that Leo just couldn’t get over. There was something in his eyes that lured the teen in and trapped him, some deep dark secret hidden somewhere in there that Leo wasn’t even sure he wanted to know but kept him bound to Jason either way. So they’d argue and bicker with Jason being anything from amused to downright livid depending on whatever sticky situation Leo managed to get himself into that time.

It wasn’t till a few months later that things took a turn for the extremely unhealthy. Unhealthy because he should have gotten away from Jason months ago, there was something very wrong about Jason you know besides the obvious but Leo ignored the instincts constantly screaming at him  to get away.

A few months later they were arguing like always, right after a mission like always and Jason was being an insufferable control freak like always somewhere along the lines the situation escalated from talking to screaming to an actual physical fight that somehow led to sex in the middle of an abandoned alley way, ten o’clock at night while a police brigade remained stationed two blocks away where the jewel heist had taken place.

Everything went downhill from there.

The academy was fine, so were Adam and the rest of the students.

It’s Leo that wasn’t doing so good. Somewhere between that first night and now Jason managed to weasel his way so deeply into Leo’s life that the teen couldn’t really see his life without him, so much so that there were a couple of times where he really considered Jason’s offer of just quitting the academy and joining him. Thankfully Leo managed to stay at least moderately sane and refuse, but that didn’t mean that Leo ever stopped seeing Jason.

Which brings us back to the present.

The teen followed as Jason went straight for the fridge on the other side of the stove and table top which served as an island in the middle of the kitchen while Leo sat down on one of the metal stools in front of it, letting his elbows rest on the black marble top while the older man grabbed a bottle of water.

“You were gone longer this time.” Leo started as he lifted a hand to rest his chin on his left palm while Jason just opened the bottle to drink before giving a shrug, “Things took longer to work out than I’d planned.”

“Where’d you go?”

“Left the country.”

“To do what?”

Jason gave a snort before he took one more gulp from the bottle, “We both know you don’t want the answer to that question.”

Leo bit back a sigh. He really didn’t want to know the answer to that question because he knew it would be something horrible and that knowledge would make Leo feel that much worse about the fact that he couldn’t stay away from the other man, but knowing what Jason got up to made him feel a little better than not knowing since his imagination would come up with all kinds of horrible scenarios if it were left to run free and Leo didn’t want to think about him that way.

Jason did a lot of things, most of them were bad… really really bad but he wasn’t a bad person. He was just-

Leo’s train of thought trailed off and he found himself coming up blank because in all honesty he wasn’t sure what Jason was, he just knew that Jason wasn’t bad or evil. Yes he’s a crime lord and yes just did a lot of messed up things but he did those things with good intentions. And usually those bad messed up things worked out well in the end, so Leo tried not to dwell on the wrongness of Jason’s actions. He tried not to think about exactly what Jason was capable of no matter how much the older man sometimes frightened and intimidated him.

The teen bit his lip as he stared down at the table when a hand came out of nowhere to tilt his head up and a pair of lips covered his own in another intense kiss forcing Leo to release his bottom lip before the older man pulled back and started kissing down his neck. Leo could smell the sweat off Jason’s skin as the hand on his chin slid down to tilt his head to the side so he could have better access and for a moment Leo just let him, shutting his eyes to let out a soft sigh as the older man spoke.

“I have some business to take care of this afternoon.” Jason started as he stood upright from his position where he was leaning over the island, pulling Leo with him and forcing the teen to get up from his seat so he had one knee braced on the table while his hands went up to Jason’s shoulders. Jason pulled Leo even closer so he was sitting on his knees on the table as he spoke making small sharp bites down the teen’s neck that caused his breath to hitch before he let out a soft moan. “When I get back I’ll take you to that Chinese restaurant you like.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

Leo sighed as he pushed the other away a few inches, “No, I need to be back on the island by seven. I have a briefing with one of the new teams before we go on a new mission tomorrow.”

“You’re kidding.” Jason asked in disbelief although Leo could see the rising anger in the other’s eyes underneath all the other emotions that those green eyes had hidden in them.

“Jason-“

The older man immediately pulled away and turned back towards the kitchen counter behind him where he left his water bottle, grabbed it and tossed it into the sink, “Unbefuckinglievable.”

“You know we already talked about this,” Leo said clearly as he stared at the other man’s back, “I’m not quitting on the academy.” Jason didn’t answer as he left the kitchen and turned around walking straight for the bedroom, Leo let out a sigh as he slid off the table and followed because honestly they’ve already had this conversation.

Leo followed Jason all the way to the main bedroom right into the bathroom, the teen stood in the entrance leaning against the door jab as he spoke while Jason just took off his sweats and opened the glass door to the large shower. Leo took a deep breath, “I love what I do Jason. If I moved in with you we both know that I’d be miserable.”

“Are you saying that I couldn’t make you happy?” Jason finally answered as he turned on the water and it came spraying down from the shower head above, Leo shifted a bit from his spot by the door, “I’m saying that I don’t want to be kept locked up like some kind of trophy wife.”

Jason looked up at the teen brushing back the wet locks of raven hair sticking to his forehead and dripping over his face, “I wouldn’t keep you locked up.”

“But you wouldn’t let me do what I wanted either.” Leo said looking away from that intense green gaze for a moment. He didn’t mention the other reason why he didn’t want to move in with Jason. He didn’t want to bring attention to the fact that while he knew that Jason cared for him, he also knew that the older man would never really love him. After all, Leo isn’t naïve. He knows that there are other people that Jason hooks up with on occasion, men and women from wherever Jason had business the last time or people that he just met when he went out. Despite the fact that Leo couldn’t help but go out and meet with Jason whenever he called he also knew that he wanted more from his life. He wanted to settle down eventually, be with someone who would actually love him back.

Jason cares, Leo knows that Jason cares but he also knows that Jason wouldn’t commit to him either. Moving in with the older man and quitting the academy wouldn’t change a thing.

“I love being an agent. I love helping people; I’m prepared to accept the risks that come along with all of it.”

Jason just watched Leo as the water kept beating down on his neck and skin until he reached out a hand towards the teen, “C’mere.”

Leo paused for a moment before willing his legs to move and carry him over towards the still open shower door. Jason grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the shower and Leo let out a squeak before complaining about his clothes getting wet as Jason pulled him close to press a kiss on his lips before he spoke.

“I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve always been fine.” Leo said with a sigh of exasperation as his clothes continued to get soaked in the warm water that poured down on both of them when Jason took hold of his other wrist and urged the teen back against the wall behind him and Leo’s eyes widened a bit.

“I know you are, I know you can take care of yourself but there are other things out there, other people that are made of pure evil. People that’ll do things that would make you wish you were dead.” Jason said and Leo could see that look in his eyes, wild and unhinged like he wasn’t really in control of himself and the teen swallowed hard as the older man continued, “I don’t want you ending up like me.”

Leo took a deep breath, “What happened to you?”

Jason didn’t answer the question, because Jason never answered _that_ question. Instead he leaned forward to lock their lips in another intense kiss, pushing the teen against the wall and holding his wrists at his sides against the wall as he pressed his body right up against Leo’s and the teen couldn’t help but moan.

Jason’s hands slipped down Leo’s arms over his shirt and down to his pants to quickly pull them down and the teen stepped out of them only to gasp when Jason immediately lifted him up to wrap the teen’s legs around his waist as he kissed him again causing Leo to let out a groan of pleasure as he wrapped his arms around Jason’s shoulders when the older man started to grind into him. Wet flesh against wet flesh Leo moaned as he hardened while he felt Jason’s cock harden against him as well. The teen gasped for air when his lips were released before taking in a sharp breath and fighting back against his body’s urge to tense up when two fingers slid into his entrance at the same time. It didn’t hurt as much as it might have if he and Jason hadn’t already had sex the night before, but it was still enough of a surprise for Leo to try and readjust to the feeling of suddenly having something inside of him again.

The fingers moved in and out stretched him out; Leo felt himself slowly start to relax when Jason’s fingers curved to the side and as he thrust back in and the teen moaned loudly when his sweet spot was hit.

“Jason.” Leo moaned letting his head fall back against the tiled wall for the moment uncaring of the water that continued to fall down on them from the shower while Jason was breathing hard against Leo’s neck before he whispered, “I love how needy you get when I have you like this.” Leo groaned when Jason pulled his fingers out only to add a third finger while he harshly bit down the teen’s neck before soothing the spot down with his tongue as he continued, “I love how defenseless you are. I don’t want anyone to ever see you this vulnerable except for me.”

“Ah.” Leo moaned out as Jason slowly pumped his fingers in and out of him before just taking the hand out completely and not giving the teen a moment to adjust before his cock was pressing against Leo’s entrance before he slid inside.

Leo screamed at the sudden breach as the feeling of being filled and stretched out so suddenly overwhelmed him and his hands clenched against the tiled wall above his head. Jason was breathing hard with his head on Leo’s shoulder before he slowly started to thrust, pulling out of the teen before pushing back in while Leo groaned at the initial pain while tremors ran up his spine and he gasped when Jason suddenly hit his sweet spot.

“Jason.”

Jason kept up the steady thrusts as he lifted his head to seal their lips in a kiss, biting hard and causing Leo to let out a yelp of pain that was smothered by the kiss. In and out Leo’s lungs were starting to burn as the kiss continued and Jason kept him forced against the wall before he finally managed to turn his face away and gasped to catch his breath while Jason leaned his head against Leo’s shoulder and continued to thrust. Leo could feel his release begin to build as his body rocked back against the tiled wall and the shirt he wore clung to his overheated skin, he dropped his arms and wrapped them around Jason’s neck when the older man let go of his arms to brace one hand against the wall while the other held on tightly to Leo’s thigh, giving him more leverage as his pace quickened and he thrust even harder.

“Ja-son… ah!” Leo moaned as his release tightened into a knot that pulled tight until it released and he came with a scream of the older man’s name, becoming limp as the orgasm moved right through him and he came on Jason’s chest and his own shirt but the older man didn’t stop moving even as he felt Leo’s tight heat close around his cock, instead moving faster and thrusting harder forcing Leo back to the present as tired strings of pleasure continued to pull through him as Jason repeatedly hit his sweet spot. Until Jason shuddered around him and the older man’s grip tightened to a bruising degree as he came, spilling his cum inside of the teen before he stilled and they both tried to recover.

The next few moments were a bit of a blur. Not because he couldn’t remember it but because Leo was still a little hazy around the edges. So he didn’t feel Jason take of the soggy shirt or toss it aside as he cleaned them both up, but definitely came back when the older man pulled out of him since that spark a bit of pain.

Then the water went off.

Jason carried him back into the bed room and lay him on the bed and Leo let himself enjoy what it was like just being with Jason without worrying about the man’s next move as Jason left a trail of kisses down his throat, not noticing how Jason reached out towards the bedside table and pulled open the drawer until Leo heard the telltale slide of wood and he frowned.

“Jason, what are-AH!” the teen screamed and his body tensed when he felt a sharp stab against the side of his neck while Jason whispered, “Shhh, its O.K. This is just going to make you sleep for a while.”

“Make me sleep?! Jason what-what are…why-“ Whatever Jason was using worked fast as the teen had barely even started to struggle before his body became weak and his head went fuzzy.

“I never leave anything to chance Leo, you know that.” Leo could briefly feel a kiss being pressed against his temple as his eye lids grew heavy and he felt the darkness slowly take him in, “I was just like you once, playing hero pretending like I could save the world. But the world can’t be saved, not unless you’re willing to make the necessary sacrifices.” Another kiss, “But I won’t be like _him_ , I won’t let you die like I did.”

With that everything went dark.

When Leo finally woke up he was in a large room, not unlike the one that Jason had in San Diego only Leo knew he wasn’t in that apartment since he could hear the sound of the ocean somewhere nearby, smell the fresh ocean air come in through the window and hear seagulls calling out somewhere outside. Instead of hearing the buzzing city street down below

Leo groaned as he sat up in the bed and tried to remember exactly what happened, only to frown at the strange silver bracelet wrapped around his right wrist when a voice suddenly spoke and caused the teen to look up at the door.

“Good, you’re awake.” It was a woman.

She was wearing a grey business suit with black heels, with her raven hair tied back and a pair of glasses over her brown eyes.

“Uhh.” Leo replied eloquently and the woman just arched a brow at him before she spoke, “Once you’re feeling better you should take a shower. The bathroom is over there. I’ll have the chef prepare something to eat.” She said making to turn and leave the room when Leo finally snapped out of it.

“Wait, who are you and where am I?”

“My name is Anna Bennett, I’m Mr. Todd’s assistant and I’m here to look after you until Mr. Todd returns from his business trip.”

“Mr.-wait a minute you mean Jason!” Leo’s eyes went wide when he suddenly remembered Jason stabbing him in the neck.

“Where is he?”

“I’m not at liberty to say.” Anna said calmly and Leo just hissed in annoyance as he made to get up from the bed, shoving the sheets away and swinging his legs onto the floor, “I’m out of here.”

“I’m sorry but you won’t be able to leave.” Leo’s head snapped up and he frowned in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“All communications to and from the island are disabled until Mr. Todd returns. Only authorized personal are able to contact the outside world, that includes myself and no one else and I have been instructed to keep you here. Use of your bionic implants has also been suspended as you can see from the inhibitor bracelets on your arm and leg. They’re also impossible to remove without Mr. Todd’s clearance.”

Leo gaped and he stared down at the bracelet on his arm and the one he now noticed wrapped around his ankle. “No way… Wh-which island am I on?” the teen stuttered out and the woman answered, “I’m not at liberty to say.”

“Oh come on! Jason doesn’t seriously think that he can keep me here against my will does he?”

The woman paused before reaching in to her front jacket pocket as she stepped closer, “Mr. Todd asked me to give you these, he said that you would understand.”

Leo frowned as Anna stepped closer and handed him two computer chips. Although the devices were damaged cracked in some places and a little burnt around the edges despite their small size. They looked like they got fried. At first Leo was absolutely confused when a thought suddenly came to mind and he looked down at his arm to find a tiny scar on the inside of his forearm which wasn’t there before he got up and immediately tugged down the grey pajama bottoms he was wearing uncaring of the woman that stood a few feet away staring in amusement when he looked down and found a similar scar on his right thigh and he realized.

Douglas’ tracking chips.

“Oh my God.” Leo gasped and Anna just gave a nod, “I’ll tell the chef to get breakfast ready.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There’s nothing more to say.
> 
> Jason traps Leo on the island and he can never leave again.
> 
> Please review


End file.
